


We Can't Keep this Undercover

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Date Night, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Plotting, Dean Winchester is So Done, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Devious Dean Winchester, Devious Plans, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Ficlet, Flirting, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Oblivious Sam Winchester, Oneshot, Plotting, SPNStayAtHome, Sam Winchester Has Bad Timing, Sneaky Castiel (Supernatural), Sneaky Dean Winchester, Sneaky plans, Snippets, Snippets and Scenes, Teasing, Tender - Freeform, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, clueless Sam Winchester, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Cas and Dean have been dating for a month, but Sam is clueless, despite the fact that they haven't been hiding that they're together. Or so they thought. After reflecting on Sam's obliviousness, Dean deviously suggests he and Cas try to be as obvious as possible to see how long it’ll take for Sam to realize. Cue Dean and Cas' escalating attempts to prove they're together, and Sam mistaking every scenario until Dean just can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 42
Kudos: 452
Collections: my favorite Destiel fics





	We Can't Keep this Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet oneshot written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.  
> Prompt 9: Undercover

Dean was sitting at the map table briefly skimming a lore book when Cas walked into the room. The angel reached out, brushing a hand through the hair at the base of Dean’s neck when he walked past. Dean flashed Cas a warm smile.

“Hi,” Cas said, smiling back at Dean.

“Hey yourself,” Dean replied, reaching up to brush his fingers over Cas’ inner wrist as the angel sat down next to him.

“Have you found anything pertinent to the case?”

Dean shook his head. “Been through all the lore on shapeshifters, but I can’t find anything for them turning into inanimate objects. I got no idea how our guy did it, or if he even is a shapeshifter at this point.”

“I’m drawing up blank, too,” Sam said from the other side of the table, snapping the book in front of him shut. 

Dean watched as Sam’s eyes darted to the small space between him and Cas and the way Sam’s eyebrows scrunched up for half a second before he shook his head minutely. 

“Maybe it’s time to crack into the mythology books?” Sam suggested.

Dean shrugged, leaning back in his seat and casting his eyes over to Cas, who was already looking at him. “Might as well. Your guess is as good as mine,” Dean said, though he was far too busy staring at Cas’ mouth to really care what was going on.

Cas smirked, running his tongue over his lower lip. When Dean shuddered, Cas just grinned, raising an eyebrow teasingly at Dean.

Tearing his eyes away from Cas, Dean glanced back over to Sam, who was looking between him and Cas with a confused expression. Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sam. Why was Sam looking at them as if they were the ones acting weird?

“I’ll go and get some of the mythology books then,” Cas said, pushing back from the table. As he left the room he brushed his hand over Dean’s shoulder, causing a warm rush to run through Dean’s body. 

He watched Cas leave before darting his eyes back to Sam. “Okay, what’s your deal?” he asked.

“My- what? Why are you and Cas acting like that?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking at Sam as if his brother had grown three heads. “What are you even talking about? Cas and I are-”

Sam’s phone started to ring, breaking the moment. “Best friends, yeah, yeah, I know,” Sam said flippantly, as he grabbed his phone and answered it.

Dean sat frozen for a second in utter confusion. Was Sam just fucking around with him? Was this some kind of dumb prank in retalition for Dean switching Sam’s toothpaste with shaving cream last week?

“Sam,” Dean tried to say.

Sam shushed him, vaguely flicking his hand in the air before getting up and taking his call into the hallway.

Dean watched him leave, wondering if Sam really was as clueless as he was letting on or if this was all some elaborate ruse to exact revenge on Dean for the prank.

Later that night, when Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ wrist and dragged him to bed, the thought was still bugging him. Cas must have noticed, because the angel reached out and trailed a fingertip over his forehead.

“You’re thinking about something very hard,” Cas murmured.

“Am not,” Dean quipped back.

Cas chuckled, running a hand up into Dean’s hair. “Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Dean flopped back against the headboard with a sigh, leaning into Cas’ touch as he did. “Did you see the way Sam was acting earlier? When we were researching?”

Cas hummed noncommittally. “You mean the looks he was giving us?”

“Uh huh,” Dean said, lapsing into silence for a couple of seconds. “I swear it was like he had no idea we’re together.”

Cocking his head, Cas looked at Dean incredulously. “That’s impossible. We’ve been together almost a month. I thought you told him?”

“I did. I mean, I thought even without me having to say something that it was pretty obvious we were together. When I tried to say something earlier he called us best friends and then waved me off.”

Frowning, Cas trailed his hand down so he could tangle his fingers in Dean’s still damp hair from his shower. “You’re implying our relationship is undercover.”

Dean sighed dramatically. “But it isn’t. It’s not like we’ve been hiding this,” he said, gesturing between the two of them.

Cas was quiet for a moment. He reached out his free hand to Dean’s, slotting their fingers together. “What do you suggest we do then?”

Dean traced his thumb over the back of Cas’ hand, contemplating. After a few moments, a devious smirk crossed his face. “Are you up for a little fun?”

Cas tipped his head down, pressing his smile into Dean’s damp hair. “Of course.”

Squeezing their joined hands, Dean tilted his head up so he could look Cas in the eyes. “Let’s see just how many ways we can prove we’re together before Sam finally gets the message.”

Cas looked down, catching the twinkle in Dean’s eyes. “You’re not planning on anything innocent, are you?”

“Nope,” Dean said, popping the ‘p’ before flashing Cas a dirty smirk. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Cas shook his head fondly, a smile of his own creeping across his face.

“Starting right now,” Dean said, leaning up and catching Cas’ lips in a searing kiss. When Dean pulled back, breathless, he shifted his weight and tugged Cas until the angel was straddling his waist. “Mark me up. Make me yours.”

The growl that slipped from Cas’ mouth sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. Tipping his head to the side, Dean exposed his neck to Cas. He gasped out a moan as Cas’ mouth started to suck hot kisses to the junction of his throat; his hands settling on Cas’ waist and his fingernails digging in as Cas’ teeth grazed his skin.

~

The next morning, Dean sat at the table in the kitchen and skittered his fingertips over the collection of dark red bruises that littered the left side of his neck. He could still feel the ghost of Cas’ lips against his skin and it sent sparks of arousal cascading down his body.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize Sam had walked into the kitchen until he heard the sound of the smoothie machine whirring to life. Glancing up, Dean caught sight of his brother in his running gear and he smirked to himself. Easy way to strike a conversation and have Sam see the way Cas had claimed him the night before.

“Have a good run?” he asked, darting his eyes over to Sam before looking back at the laptop he’d been looking at earlier to find them a case before he’d gotten lost in thought thinking about Cas and the night before.

“Yeah, the weather’s been great the past few mornings and… did you go out last night?”

“Hmm?” Dean hummed vaguely, pretending to be focused on the laptop.

“You’re… is that… are those hickies?” Sam asked incredulously.

Dean let his hand dart up and brush over one of the marks, biting his lip as a zing of  _ painpleasure _ burned through his veins. “They might be,” Dean said with a smirk.

“I didn’t hear you leave last night,” Sam said, throwing him a curious look.

“I didn’t. I don’t need to leave the bunker when Cas is-”

Sam made a face. “Dude, really? You probably scarred Cas for life with all that noise considering his room is so close to yours. Thought you were getting a little old to be bringing women back for a night honestly.”

Dean cocked his head, looking at Sam as if he’d just turned into a hydra and grown two more heads. “The hell are you talking about? I’ve never brought a woman to the bunker.”

Playfully, Sam put his hands over his ears. “I really don’t want to hear about your sex life, Dean. Way too early to hear about whatever you were up to last night to get all those marks. I’m just taking my smoothie to my room.” Sam grabbed his glass, tipped it towards Dean in a salute and made his way to the door.

Just as Sam walked out, Cas brushed past him into the kitchen. Sam reached out, patting the angel on the shoulder. “I’d invest in some ear plugs or headphones, buddy. Hopefully you aren’t scarred for life.” Squeezing Cas’ shoulder in solidarity, Sam disappeared into the hallway towards his room.

“What was that about?” Cas asked, cocking his head and looking over at Dean.

Dean dropped his head down onto the table, banging his forehead against the cool surface a couple of times before sighing heavily and looking up at Cas. “He thinks I hooked up with some chick last night and that’s where the hickies came from.”

Cas frowned, sliding into a seat next to Dean. “I think we’re going to have to up the ante.”

“No kidding,” Dean said, leaning into Cas’ space, hovering his lips over Cas’.

Cas brushed their lips together in the barest hint of a kiss before he pushed back from the table and got up.

Dean groaned, dropping his head to the table again as Cas grabbed a glass and some orange juice. “Everyone is out to get me this morning,” Dean whined. 

Cas’ laughter bounced off the kitchen walls and sent a warm glow through Dean’s body.

~ 

Two days later, Cas and Sam were sitting in the library, a book spread across the table between them, when Dean walked in. As he approached, he could hear them talking about enochian, Cas’ fingers resting on a symbol in the book.

As if on impulse, Cas darted his eyes up to Dean as soon as his presence was at his side, but he never broke his explanation to Sam. Without skipping a beat, Cas snagged Dean’s wrist and slightly pushed back in his chair, yanking Dean down until the hunter was perched on Cas’ legs instead of the seat next to him.

Dean let out a surprised grunt, his arms immediately encircling the angel’s neck to balance himself.

Cas continued talking to Sam, explaining what the symbol meant as if his actions were completely normal.

Sam was looking at them in shock, his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes darting between the two of them as if they’d both suddenly been possessed.

“And that’s why it can be used with that kind of magic,” Cas said, trailing his hand up Dean’s spine and back down to settle on his waist.

Dean’s head was whirling. This definitely hadn’t been part of their plan, but he had to admit Cas’ move was ingenious. No one could mistake pulling someone into their lap as anything platonic. He let himself relax, leaning back into Cas’ touch and glancing over to Sam.

“Right but.... umm… the-the-” Sam stuttered, shaking his head. “Dean, are you feeling alright?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, throwing his brother a sharp look. “I feel fine,” he said, flickering his gaze up to Cas.

“Why would Cas need to,” he broke off, gesturing to the two of them, “Unless he was healing you.”

“I’m not healing Dean. I want him sat here,” Cas said, as if it was obvious as to why he’d want the hunter in his lap.

“If Dean wanted to see the book we could have just pushed it towards him. No need for him to be on top of you to see what we’re doing,” Sam said with a frown.

“What the fuck, Sam? No. Isn’t it obvious? Cas is my-”

Cas let out a sharp grunt, his hand flying up to his head.

“Angel radio?” Sam asked.

Cas hissed, dropping his head in a sharp nod. “They’ve caught wind of the stray angels we’ve been hunting.”

“Great, looks like we’d better make a move before Heaven does. I’ll grab my laptop and see if we can track them down first,” Sam said, immediately pushing back from the table and jogging from the room.

“For fuck sakes,” Dean half-yelled, dropping his head back onto Cas’ shoulder. “How obvious can we be?”

Cas shook his head, his eyes scrunching up. “I swore that would be the last straw. I thought he’d get the hint we were together if you were in my lap.”

Dean groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Clearly not.” Dean shifted, about to get up when he hesitated. “You know, now I’m here…” he trailed off, his eyes darting down to Cas’ mouth.

“Stray angels, Dean, remember?” Cas pointed out.

“Fuckin’ cock blocking angels,” Dean muttered darkly as he pushed himself off of Cas and into the empty seat next to him as Sam came back into the room with his laptop open and a tracking program already running.

~

Dean had Cas pressed up against the wall just a few feet from his room; their mouths slotted together and Dean’s hands having untucked the back of Cas’ shirt so his hand was splayed across Cas’ skin.

Cas pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily and tangling his hands in Dean’s hair. “We didn’t make it to your room,” Cas pointed out, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Don’t care,” Dean muttered, leaning back in to drag Cas into another kiss, hot and wet. His hands were shaking as he moved to start unbuttoning Cas’ shirt, desperate for more. 

Cas wasn’t having it though, dragging Dean deeper into the kiss by tugging on his hair.

Dean gasped into Cas’ mouth, using his forearm to lean against the wall until he was pinning Cas more firmly. His head was spinning, desire and lust burning bright as he licked his way into Cas’ mouth. 

Cas groaned, shifting against the wall until Dean’s thigh slotted between his legs. They both let out a hiss, and Dean bit Cas’ lower lip before running his tongue teasingly across his lip.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, arching up into his touch. “What if-” Cas broke off with a groan as Dean kissed his way across his jawline and nipped right beneath his ear. “What if Sam walks by?”

It had been almost two weeks since that day at the map table where Sam had called him and Cas best friends, and Dean had almost forgotten Sam was still blindly unaware. “Good,” Dean huffed out, grinding his thigh down into Cas, earning a shallow moan. “I’d like to see him come up with an excuse for me shoving my tongue down your throat.”

“More of that,” Cas groaned, arching up and chasing Dean’s mouth. 

Dean couldn’t deny Cas’ request; reconnecting their lips and darting his tongue into Cas’ mouth to rub against Cas’ tongue. 

Cas was pushing Dean’s plaid shirt off his shoulders when they heard a choked shocked noise from their left. Dean tore his mouth from Cas’ and looked over to see Sam staring at them, his mouth dropped open and his eyes blown wide.

There were a few tense seconds where all three of them looked at each other before Sam snapped his jaw shut and darted his eyes between Dean and Cas. Suddenly realization seemed to cross Sam’s face, and just when Dean thought Sam finally understood, he threw a complete curve ball at them. “Holy shit. That witches spell did hit you both earlier. I was worried it would affect you Dean, but oh God, Cas too. This is not good. I’ll.. shit.. I’ll go hit the books right now to see if I can find a way to reverse the spell.”

“What spell?” Dean hissed out. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. We’re not under any spell. Cas and I are together and about 10 seconds from fucking each other against this wall so get lost.”

Cas let out a muffled gasp, dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder to hide the dark flush creeping up his cheeks.

“Shit. This spell is strong. This is so much worse than I thought. You’ll thank me when you come back to your senses. Just… shit… don’t do anything you’ll regret. I’ll be right back,” Sam yelled over his shoulder, running towards the library.

“Fucking son of a bitch,” Dean yelled, slamming his hand against the wall. “There’s no way he doesn’t know at this point. The cock blocking isn’t funny anymore.” Reaching up, Dean tugged at his hair. “This is your fault, you know.”

“My fault? How the hell is it my fault?” Cas hissed.

“You’re the one who had to mention Sam walking by,” Dean cried.

“I didn’t know it would actually happen. Or that his first thought would be that we were cursed by a witch instead of thinking we’re trying to get into each other’s pants like any other normal person would think,” Cas shot back.

“I’m seriously going to kill him,” Dean muttered under his breath, pushing away from Cas and pacing back and forth in the hallway.

“I’m going to kill you if you don’t finish what you started,” Cas groaned, dropping his head back against the wall and sucking in a stuttering breath.

Just as Dean was considering yanking Cas into his room and locking the door, Sam came whirling around the corner with a massive book in his hands. Dean swore so heavily and colorfully under his breath that Sam hit him over the back of the head with the book.

~

The TV was flickering colors across the dark room. The stray popcorn bowl lay discarded on the table, empty beer bottles littering the floor. Dean lay slumped against Cas, his breathing even as small puffs of air cascaded over Cas’ neck.

Cas was smiling softly, the end of the movie playing on the screen as Dean lay curled up in his arms. The hunter had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, his head dropping down onto Cas’ shoulder as he drifted off. 

Cas had shifted them slightly, pressing his back more comfortably into the couch and half tugging Dean so the hunter was resting comfortably across his chest. Dean had unconsciously pressed in closer, his nose tucking into the juncture of Cas’ neck, and the angel had wrapped his arm loosely around his lover.

These were Cas’ favorite moments; when Dean dropped off to sleep in his arms. There was something so trusting, so soft and simple in the action, that made Cas’ heart race. It was endearing and it made Cas love Dean that much more.

The credits started to roll on the screen, and Cas debated his options. Waking Dean to move to his room was a risky move, but letting the hunter sleep in this position all night was only going to cause Dean to physically ache in the morning.

Just as Cas was weighing his choices, Sam walked past the room. Cas watched as Sam poked his head in, catching sight of Cas with a sleeping Dean in his arms, and the thought ricocheted in Cas’ mind that maybe Sam would finally get the hint with the way Dean was tucked against his chest.

“Hello Sam,” Cas said lowly to avoid waking Dean.

Sam nodded his head, his eyes darting to his sleeping brother. “Not a successful movie night huh?” he asked.

Cas frowned, shaking his head slightly. “I would consider it a very successful movie night. Dean falling asleep in my arms is my favorite part.”

“How is that a success if Dean’s passed out and isn’t seeing the movie? And you’re stuck with him sleeping on you, which can’t exactly be comfortable in any sense of the word,” Sam chuckled.

“Sam,” Cas said, unconsciously rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Dean’s arm. “I rather enjoy being Dean’s pillow. Why wouldn’t I want him sleeping in my arms? That is what couples do, isn’t it? Sleep together?”

Sam’s eyebrows scrunched up as he tilted his head to the side questioningly. “You don’t sleep. And last I checked, couples are a romantic pairing, not a best friend relationship like you and Dean.”

Before Cas could refute the obvious error in Sam’s logic, Dean stirred in Cas’ arms, his eyes fluttering open and falling straight on Cas. “Hey,” he said, voice gruff and deep from disuse.

“Hey,” Cas replied quietly, trailing his hand up into Dean’s hair.

“Did I fall asleep?” Dean grumbled, his eyes falling shut again as he shifted his weight further into Cas, nuzzling into the angel’s neck.

“Mmhmm,” Cas hummed, dropping a soft kiss to the top of Dean’s head. He darted his eyes back over to where Sam was, but he was gone, leaving an empty doorway. “Your brother was here a moment ago.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, his voice slurring.

“He couldn’t understand why I’d enjoy having you sleeping in my arms.”

Dean mumbled something incoherently into Cas’ neck, his breathing evening out a moment later as he fell back asleep.

“I guess that solves the debate of where we’re sleeping tonight,” Cas murmured, a fond expression on his face as he slumped down into the cushions, tucking Dean more comfortably against his chest. He let his own eyes flutter shut, resting his cheek on the top of Dean’s head; Sam’s words long forgotten as he let himself drift peacefully knowing Dean was in his arms.

~

The weeks had turned into a couple months, with Sam brushing off or obliviously missing the ever increasingly blatant signs Cas and Dean were laying in front of him. Dean was at his wits end, claiming Sam was pulling the greatest prank in history on them, because there was no way his smart as hell brother was this clueless.

It all came to a head when they were on a case in Wyoming. They were hunting a vampire nest that were praying on gay couples. Currently, they were sitting in their motel room, determining the best way to take on the vamps.

“Well, best bet is we go undercover, right? Act as bait?” Sam said, looking up from his laptop over to Dean who was perched on the end of one of the beds.

Dean clipped and unclipped the safety on his gun, casting his eyes over to Cas. “You up for it?” he asked.

Cas tipped his head to the side, regarding Dean with a confused look. “Why do we need to go undercover? We’re already a couple.”

“Sam’s right though, we need bait. Unless you want to go undercover with Sam?”

Cas shook his head. “Why would I go undercover with Sam when the vamps are looking for gay couples?”

“I’m in the room, you know,” Sam pointed out.

Dean waved his hand, shushing Sam. “You’re sure you’re comfortable doing this?”

“It couldn’t be more genuine bait than the two of us, right? Don’t even have to fake it. And the vamps will know if I went with Sam, it would look fake.”

“Alright. Let’s do it,” Dean said, pushing himself up from the bed.

“Okay, what just happened? That was an entire conversation that just went over my head,” Sam complained, snapping his laptop shut with a quiet  _ snick _ .

“Cas and I will be the bait. If the vamps are hunting gay couples, well, there’s no one better than us since we’re already together. Undercover work without even needing to be undercover,” Dean said with a shrug.

Sam didn’t seem to be listening, he was just nodding as he grabbed the weapons bag. “Yeah, alright, you two are gonna need some blades then. And if you’re going undercover you’re going to have to look more civilian and less like a hunter and an angel.”

Dean looked over to Cas and mouthed ‘what the fuck’. The angel tipped his head back, flickering his eyes to the ceiling as if the power of God could save them.

Dean chuckled, closing the small distance between them and reaching out to wrap his arms around Cas’ waist. “Eventually he’ll get the memo.”

“How much more obvious can we be?” Cas asked, stepping into Dean’s space until their noses bumped.

“I can think of a few ways we haven’t tried,” Dean said smugly, leaning in and barely brushing their lips together.

“Guys, we need to get moving. The sun is setting and the vamps are probably about to take their next victims,” Sam interrupted, already walking to the door.

“I swear I’m going to kill him,” Dean muttered, ghosting his lips over Cas’ before pulling away.

Cas whined softly, trying to chase Dean’s lips, but Dean had already moved away. “Tease,” Cas said.

Dean smirked, winking at Cas before grabbing his gun and tucking it into the back of his waistband and following Sam out of the door. 

~

It only took them a couple hours to successfully take down the nest. Their plan had gone off without a hitch. Just as Cas had pointed out earlier, it was easy for them to be bait when they were already a couple.

By the time they got back to the motel room, Dean was sure Sam had finally caught on to the fact that he and Cas were together. From the way he had held Cas’ hand, to the way Cas had brushed a soft kiss to Dean’s mouth once they’d broken free from the vamps, there could be no doubts. Or so Dean thought.

“God, you’re acting was superb. They totally bought it. They were completely convinced you two were a couple and the trap worked perfectly. Another successful hunt, yeah? Beers to celebrate?” Sam asked, moving towards the fridge in the motel.

“Alright, that’s it. Come on, Sam, enough with the games. We’ll quit it if you will too,” Dean said, stepping into Sam’s path and blocking him from getting to the fridge.

“What games?” Sam asked.

“The ‘pretending to not know about Cas and I’ games. Come on, Sam, you have to know that none of that was undercover. Cas and I really are together. We’ve been dating for months now.”

“I don’t… what. You and Cas… when-how… what?” Sam asked, looking baffled as he looked first at Dean and then at Cas.

“Remember at the map table a couple months ago? When Cas walked into the room and we were touching each other and sitting close and you thought we were being weird, and then called us best friends?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded slightly, the look of bewilderment still lingering on his face.

“We’d already been together a month when that happened. In fact, the night Cas asked me… the night Cas and I got together, I even came and told you. Told you we’d finally got our heads out of our asses and we were together.”

Sam cocked his head, squinting for a moment before a look of realization spread across his face. “Oh God. I thought you just meant you’d gotten on the same page about things and you were together in agreement on things. I had no idea you meant  _ together  _ together.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “How could you be that oblivious? I mean Cas literally pulled me into his lap and you thought he was healing me?”

Sam’s face flushed, and he ducked his head down. “That means that time in the hallway…”

“You interrupted us making out and completely cock blocked us. Thanks for that, by the way,” Dean said, casting his eyes over to Cas in fond exasperation.

“And the movie night?” Sam asked.

“Date night. We cuddle and watch movies until Dean falls asleep in my arms,” Cas said, moving across the room until he was standing next to Dean, leaning into the hunter’s personal space.

“Oh shit. You’re serious, aren’t you? All this time and I had no idea. In my defense, your behavior didn’t exactly change much. I thought it was just a coincidence. The two of you just being touchy and flirty like you always have been.”

Dean sighed dramatically, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist and tugging him forward so he could kiss Cas soundly on the mouth. Cas melted into the kiss, tipping his head and letting Dean lightly swipe his tongue over his lower lip teasingly before pulling away. They broke apart, Dean breathing heavily and Cas beaming up at Dean.

“Do you believe us now?” Cas asked, turning back to Sam.

Sam looked between the two of them again, his eyes lingering on the way Dean’s hand was wrapped possessively around Cas’ waist and Cas was pressing his body against Dean’s until there was no space between them. Sam nodded. “You two really were so obvious this whole time. God I’m such an idiot. I just thought the sexual tension between you two would literally never resolve and you’d never get the courage to do something about it.”

“Yeah, well, never say never,” Dean said with a smirk.

“I think I’m going to go wash my eyes with bleach now I know the context of everything I’ve seen over the last few months,” Sam joked.

“Bitch,” Dean muttered, reaching out and shoving Sam’s shoulder playfully.

“Jerk,” Sam shot back, bumping past Dean with a fond shake of his head as he grabbed some beers from the fridge. He offered one to Dean and another to Cas. “Cheers to another successful hunt, you two finally getting together, and me finally realizing you’re a couple.”

“Cheers,” Dean and Cas echoed, clinking their beer bottles with Sam’s and taking swigs of their beer. Dean linked his hand with Cas’, bringing it up to his mouth to place a tender kiss to the back of Cas’ hand. 

Sam fake gagged, muttering ‘gross’ under his breath before shaking his head and smiling fondly at Dean and Cas.

“I heard that,” Dean said. He pulled Cas in closer, loudly kissing Cas in retaliation to Sam’s antics. And Cas kissed Dean back, smiling into the kiss because they were no longer dating undercover.


End file.
